Bocah ngapa ya?
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: [Drabble Up : 몰라(Molla/Gak Tahu)]Berisi segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Trio Trouble Maker. Kalian akan dibuat kesal, sebal dan ingin menjedukan kepala ke tembok saking gemasnya dengan tingkah absurd mereka./"Kalian!"/"Maafkan kami, Kak Hali!/ *Bad Sumarry and bad story* *RnR please:)*
1. Drabble 1 Kembar

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**"Bocah Ngapa Ya?"**

**Humor(maybe?)/Friendship/Family**

**Center cast : Trio Trouble Maker a.k.a Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn**

**DLDR:)**

**\--**

**Happy reading gaes:)**

**1\. Kembar**

Suatu hari, matahari bersinar tidak terang-terang amat. Tiga ekor kucing ups— maksudnya tidak orang laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun dan berwajah pasaran—maaf maksudnya kembar sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Sebut saja mereka Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Blaze dan Boboiboy Thorn. Tiga kermbaran dari tujuh bersaudara kembar.

Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa hamil tujuh sekaligus?

Dan apa jawaban dari ibunya si kembar dan sang ayah, Amato?

"Ya emangnya kenapa? Masalah gitu buat kalian. Nggak 'kan?" kata sang ibu dengan sinis. Membuat orang-orang yang bertanya seketika menganga tak percaya. Sinis sekali, pikir mereka. Padahal wajahnya ramah dan manis.

Sedangkan Amato, sang suami hanya dapat tersenyum minta maaf atas tingkah istrinya. Meski dalam hati, ia menggerutu pada orang-orang yang bertanya.

_'Ngurusin hidup orang banget. Hello, emangnya siapa situ?'_

Gak istri, gak suami. Sama-sama sinis.

Maka tak heran jika sifat itu menurun pada beberapa anak kembarnya. Contohnya kembaran pertama, Boboiboy Halilintar yang meskipun wajahnya datar-datar saja, jangan salah, mulutnya itu sinisnya luar biasa. Begitu pun dengan kembaran yang paling bungsu, Boboiboy Solar. Karena terlalu pintar, dia jadi agak sombong dan bermulut nyinyir.

Yah... ternyata menurun pada si sulung dan si bungsu.

_Wait_... kenapa jadi melantur ke sana? _Ok, back again to the story._

Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn berjalan-jalan di taman. Masing-masing tangan memegang ice cream. Mereka tampak menikmati, hingga Thorn membuka suara.

"Kak, kenapa kita kembar?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Taufan dan Blaze sontak memandang Thorn bersaman. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan 'kamu serius nanya kayak gitu?'

"Ya kalo udah kembar, gimana lagi? Masa' kamu mau protes sama Bunda dan Ayah?" ujar Taufan sambil menggedikan bahu, lalu memakan lagi ice creamnya.

"Lagian ada-ada aja kami nanya kayak gituan. Kenapa?" Blaze menjilat ice cream jeruknya dengan heran. Kan mereka memang kembar, apa salahnya? Lagi pula, justru ada enaknya mereka kembar tujuh. Jadi, bunda tidak perlu melahirkan lagi untuk punya anak. Orang sekali melahirkan dapat tujuh. Tampan-tampan pula.

Thorn mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagu. Iris emeraldnya menjuling ke atas tampak berpikir keras. Sedangkan kedua saudaranya menanti dengan sabar.

Lalu, laki-laki bermata emerald itu menatap polos keduanya dan memberikan jawaban yang tidak d sangka-sangka.

"Kan kalo mukanya sama itu artinya pasaran. Soalnya kayak pasar. Di mana-mana pasti sama. Artinya kita juga pasaran 'kan?" jelas Thorn keukeuh dengan wajah polos maha minta ditimpuk dengan se onggok bantal kapuk.

Taufan dan Blaze melongo dengan jawaban adik polos mereka. Lalu, saling berpandangan dan menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan.

Puk!

"Thornie!!!" seru keduanya kesal.

"Salah Thorn apa?"

Pe'a!

**\--**

**To be Continued**

**Nyahahahah... baru kali ini April mau nistain Trio Trouble Maker ini. akhirnya kesampaian juga. Nah, ini tuh ceritanya kayak drabble. Tapi, biasanya kan drabble itu pendek? bodo amatlah. Yang jelas setiap bab itu berbeda judul**

**Nah, see you di part selanjutnya.**

**Love you**

***RnR Please:)***


	2. Drabble 2 Kantung Plastik

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**"Bocah Ngapa Ya?"**

**Humor(maybe?)/Family/Friendship**

**Center cast : Trio Troublemaker a.k.a Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn**

**DLDR:)**

**\--**

**Happy reading gaes:)**

**2\. Kantung Plastik**

Suatu hari, Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn baru saja pulang dari kediaman Fang setelah meminta beberapa buah mangga. Masing-masing dalam pelukan mereka terdapat sekitar lima buah mangga. Namun, karena merasa repot, Taufan mengeluh.

"Uh... aku repot banget sih ini mangga. Si Fang nyebelin banget nggak ngasih kantung buat bawa," keluhnya sambil berhenti berjalan.

Blaze dan Thorn pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Taufan.

"Kak Upan, kami juga sama repotnya bawa ini mangga," sahut Blaze sebal dengan kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Hooh." Thorn manggut-manggut. "Kak Upan, kakak bisa nggak bantuin Thorn bawain ini? Berat," pinta Thorn seraya melirik lima buah mangga dipelukannya. Manik emerald-nya memelas.

Taufan melotot sebal padanya. Enteng sekali adiknya yang satu itu meminta tolong padanya. Apakah dia tidak mendengar kalau dia saja baru mengeluh karena mangga. "Hei, kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga repot? Bahkan tadi saja aku baru mengeluh. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" tanyanya kesal.

Blaze memutar matanya malas dengan tingkah tingkah adik dan kakaknya. "Asal kalian berdua tahu, aku juga kerepotan dengan bawain mangga ini. Kalau bukan Fang sudah baik banget ngasih mangga tapi gak ngasih kantung, aku mau belasah dia," ujarnya dengan aura suram.

"Setuju aku denganmu," sahut Taufan semangat.Tapi, dia kembali lemas karena ingat repot membawa mangga. "Tapi, ini gimana bawanya?"

Thorn tampak berpikir keras. Matanya menjuling ke atas dengan bibir merapat. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia berseru dengan kencang membuat kedua kakaknya tersentak.

"Thorn punya ide!" serunya.

"Ide apa?" tanya keduanya penarsaran.

Thorn tersenyum polos, "Ada aja. Ayo, kita ke kedainya Bang Kassim," ajaknya semangat.

Taufan dan Blaze saling berpandangan dengan heran. Pamdangan keduanya menyorotkan keheranan.

—**Bocah ngapa ya?—**

Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn berada di kedai milik Kassim.

"Bang Kasim!" panggil Thorn.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan rambut ungu dengan kupluk keluar dari dalam kedai. Manik marunnya menatap malas ketiga remaja kembar itu. "Apa?"

Thorn menaruh mangga-mangga yang ada dipelukannya ke lantai. Lalu, melihat pada Kassim dengan polos. "Bang, Thorn mau nanya boleh?"

Kassim menaikan alisnya sebelah, heran. "Boleh," katanya santai.

Thorn berjalan ke arah etalase. "Itu harganya berapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk snack kentang.

"Empat ringgit."

"Kalau itu?" tunjuknya pada permen bungkusan.

"Tiga ringgit lima puluh sen."

"Kalo yang ini?" Lagi-lagi dia menunjuk sebuah snack wafer.

"Tiga ringgit."

Taufan dan Blaze semakin dibuat heran dengan tingkah Thorn. Banyak pertanyaan singgah di kepala mereka. Salah satunya, Untuk apa dia menanyakan harga jajanan?

"Terus, kalau mau bawa pakai apa?" Thorn masih sibuk bertanya.

Kassim semakin merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Thorn. Tapi, laki-laki itu tetap menjawabnya. "Pakai kantung plastiklah," jawabnya mantap.

Thorn mengangguk. "Kantung plastiknya berapa?"

"Gratis."

Senyum lebar Thorn melebar. "Kalau gitu, Thorn boleh minta?" tanyanya berharap.

"Tentu. Sebentar, abang ambil dulu." Kassim masuk ke dalam kedai. Tak berapa lama, laki-laki itu sudah kembali dengan membawa tiga kantung plastik di tangannya. "Nah," katanya seraya menyerahkan itu pada Thorn.

Dengan senang hati Thorn menerimanya. "Makasih, Bang Kassim," ucapnya. Dia memasukan semua mangga itu ke dalam kantung plastik. Kedua kakaknya masih cengo namun tetap ikut memasukan mangganya ke dalam kantung.

"Kan sekarang gak repot lagi," ucapnya bangga. "Nah, kalau gitu kami pamit pulang, Bang."

"Loh, kok?" Kassim melongo. "Gak jadi belanja?"

"Nggak, bang. Lagian Thorn cuma nanya aja," sahutnya santai. "Ya, gak Kak Upan, Kak Blaze?"

"Iya, bener bang. Kami lagi gak punya duit," ujar Taufan sependapat dengan Thorn.

"Kata Bang Hali, kami harus nabung dulu," timpal Blaze dengan cengirannya.

"Dadah Bang Kassim. Ini kantung plastiknya gratis'kan? Jadi gak perlu bayar," ujar Thorn.

Dan Trio itu pun meninggalkan kedai Kassim dengan senang. Sedangkan Kassim, dia melongo lalu menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

Puk!

"Dasar Trio pembuat masalah! Bikin tensi orang naik aja! Kirain mau beli jajanan, tahu-tahunya cuma nanya saja! Sial!" ketusnya sebal.

Heol(O-O)

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aloha!!!**

**April balik lagi bawaiin fic ini. Sebelumnya, April ucapin makasih banyak sama 0Aozora0, kurohimeNoir, Thaliayaya dan Strawberry Cheescake14 yang udah review fic April. Terus buat reviewer lainnya yang silent kah atau bukan, April ucapin makasih juga. Buat Programmer of Love, April lagi ngerjain part 6 nya. Jadi, ditunggu aja ya?**

**Love You :)**

***RnR please:)***


	3. Drabble 3 Kakak Ipar

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**"Bocah Ngapa Ya?"**

**Humor(maybe?)/Family/Friendship**

**Center cast : Trio Troublemaker a.k.a Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn**

**DLDR:)**

**Happy Reading Gaes:)**

**3\. Kakak Ipar**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tampak tiga orang tengah bersantai ria di kedai milik sang kakek, Tok Aba. Ketiganya baru saja selesai menjadi pelayan dadakan di kedai karena banyak pengunjung. Selain mereka, tentu saja empat saudara lainnya ikut andil dalam membantu Tok Aba. Oh, jangan lupakan robot kuning yang merupakan power sphera bernama Ochobot.

Taufan mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajah dan lehernya. Padahal, dia tadi memakai kuasanya, tapi kenapa tetap saja lelah.

Tak hanya Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn pun sama. Mereka saling mengipasi masing-masing karena kegerahan. Entah kenapa cuaca hari ini terasa panas. Efek akhir pekan?

"Uh... gila, panas banget," keluh Taufan.

"Ha'ahlah. Tidak biasanya kayak gini," timpal Blaze setuju. Padahal, dilihat dari kekuatan, seharusnya Blaze tidak merasa kegerahan. Namun, kembali lagi dia juga hanya seoranga bocah manusia yang bisa kepanasan. Bahkan, Blaze tidak tahan dengan makanan pedas.

"Kalau cuaca sepanas ini, Thorn lebih milih sama Kak Ice dari pada sama kalian. Dia 'kan dingin," rengek Thorn dengan wajah kecut. Lalu, dia menutup mulutnya saat merasakan tatapan tajam yang dihunuskan kedua kakaknya.

"Kalau gitu, kau keluar dari genk," ketus Taufan.

"Iya!" timpal Blaze. Thorn merengut karena ancaman itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Eh, kenapa kalian di sini? Kok gak bantuin yang lainnya?"

Mendengar suara itu, sontak saja ketiga menoleh pada sumber suara. Saat itu pula, mereka terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis serba merah muda dan berhijab berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan yang terasa.

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Eh, Yaya, gak apa-apa, cuma kami sedang kepanasan saja," kilahnya. Ia sedikit takut salah bicara. Tahu-tahu, dia bisa saja terlempar jauh karena pukulan super sonic dari pengendali gravitasi itu.

"Hah... kalian itu, harusnya jangan malas-malasan. Masa' yang lainnya masih kerja, kalian malah enak-enakan di sini," cerocos Yaya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Euh, kami hanya istirahat sebentar kok. Nanti juga ikut bantuin lagi," sahut Blaze cemberut.

"Iya. Lagian, Kak Halilintar sama yang lain gak protes kok." Thorn ikut nimbrung. Masih mengipasi diri dengan daun-daun yang dikeluarkannya.

Yaya menghela napas. Ia lupa jika tiga orang dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Mau diberi nasihat sebanyak apapun hanya akan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Alias gak masuk sama sekali. Kadang, Yaya heran bagaimana Halilintar dan yang lainnya dapat tahan dengan sifat 'unik' mereka bertiga.

"Terserah kalian deh, aku cuma ngasih tahu aja," ujar Yaya lelah. Rasanya, dia lebih mudah mengurus Totoitoy dari pada mereka.

Yaya akan beranjak untuk menghampiri yang lainnya jika saja tidak mendengar panggilan 'ajaib' dari seorang polos seperti Thorn.

"Kakak Ipar," panggilnya polos.

Yaya melotot dengan panggilan itu. Apa-apaan Thorn memanggilnya 'Kakak Ipar'? Memangnya Yaya menikah dengan siapa?

"Yak!" seru Yaya kesal. "Kenapa kau memanggilku kakak ipar, hah?!"

Thorn menatap Yaya dengan mata bulatnya sambil memiringkan kepala ke kanan.

"Loh, Yaya pacarnya Kak Hali, kan? Otomatis bakalan jadi kakak ipar kami, kan?" terkanya tanpa berpikir.

"Siapa yang pacaran!!? Kami hanya berteman! BERTEMAN!!"

"Eh? Padahal aku setuju lho, kalau Yaya jadi kakak ipar kami. Kau kan cocok dengan Kak Hali yang suoer datar dan super jutek," sahut Blaze sama dengan wajah 'sok' polosnya.

"Ha'ahlah. Aku tak percaya, kau hanya berteman dengan Kak Hali." Taufan memasang senyum songong andalannya. Terlebih, saat melihat wajah tetangganya itu semakin merona. Lucu, pikirnya.

"KAMI HANYA BERTEMAN!"

"Ada apa?"

"Eh...?"

Mereka berempat sontak menoleh saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Hali/Kak Hali?!" pekik keempatnya kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar dengan muka stoic. Ia melirik pada Yaya yang masih merona. "Kenapa dengan mukamu? Kau demam?"

"T-Tidak," sahutnya gugup.

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Kau sudah—"

"Eittt..." Taufan menengahi percakapan kedua sejoli itu. Ia menatap curiga pada mereka."Kok Kak Hali seperhatian itu sama Yaya?" tanyanya curiga.

Halilintar menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Gak masalah, kan?"

"Iya sih, cuma—"

"Udah ah, aku mau pulang saja. O, iya Hali, mama minta bantuan kamu buat benerin listrik di rumah," sela Yaya cepat.

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Assalamu'alaikum semua," pamitnya lalu terbang menuju rumahnya. Namun, telinganya masih awas saat mendengar teriakan polos Trio Troublemaker padanya.

"WA'ALAIKUMSALAM, KAKAK IPAR!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"ADOY!"

"Ngapain kalian teriak kayak gitu, hah?!" marah Halilintar setelah membogem kepala ketiga adiknya. Matanya melotot dengan muka merah. Entah karena emosi atau malu.

"Uh... Yaya 'kan calon kakak ipar kami," ujar Blaze sambil meringis.

"Iya. Dia pacarnya Kak Hali, kan?" Thorn masih _keukeuh_ dengan terkaannya itu.

"Kami setuju kok, kalau Yaya jadi kakak ipar," timpal Taufan santai.

"KALIAN NGOMONG APA SIH!? LAGIAN NIH, YA, GUE SAMA YAYA ITU TEMENAN! DAN ASAL KALAU KALIAN NGGAK LUPA KITA MASIH 14 TAHUN!" teriak Halilintar emosi.

"Uh... Jadi, gak pacaran?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"IYA!"

"Padahal, pacarin aja." Blaze menimpali memberi solusi.

"Jadiin kakak ipar." Ini lagi, si polos ikutan nimbrung.

"Kalian..." Seketika percikan listrik merah muncul di sekujur tubuh Halilintar. "Pedang Halilintar!"

Trio Troublemaker meneguk ludah mereka paksa. Kakak sulungnya dalam mode emasi. Bahaya!

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Kak Hali!"

"Tiada maaf bagi kalian! Apa lagi kalian malah ngadem di sini. Sekarang, terima pelajaran dariku! _Tetakan Halilintar_!"

"TIDAKK!!!"

SRET! BZZZT.

Dalam sekejap, mereka berubah menjadi hitam dengan mulut terbuka.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aloha!**

**Ehe, ini juga part sebelum April semi hiatus. Makasih buat yang udah review. Oh ya, April lagi ga**k **enak badan, mohon doanya ya supaya cepat sembuh.**

**Love You :)**

**Omake**

Halilintar baru saja selesai membenarkan listrik di rumah Yaya yang tidak menyala. Sekarang, dia berada di gerbang rumah Yaya berniat untuk pamitan. Namun, sebelum itu ia berkata sesuatu pada Yaya yang mengantarnya.

"Yaya."

"Hm?"

"Kalau sakit jangan dipaksain keluar. Tadi saja, ibumu khawatir padamu," ujarnya datar. Namun, percayalah tersirat rasa cemas di sana.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak demam, Hali. Cuman, makasih karena khawatirin aku." Yaya tersenyum manis.

"Hm. Aku pamit pulang. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Halilintar perlahan menjauh dari rumah Yaya menuju rumah yang tak jauh dari sana. Berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah gadis itu.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua sejoli itu, ada tiga pasang kepala yang melongokan diri dibalik yiang listrik. Mereka cekikikan dengan tanpa suara. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah tsundere kakak sulung mereka, juga dengan Yaya.

"Kakak ipar." Ketiganya menggumamkan hal yang sama.


	4. 몰라

**A BoBoiBoy fanfiction proudly present**

**"Bocah Ngapa Ya?"**

**Humor(Maybe?)/Family/Friendship**

**Main cast : Taufan Boboiboy, Blaze Boboiboy, Thorn Boboiboy**

**DLDR :)**

**\--**

**Happy Reading**

**4\. Aku Tidak Bisa Mendengarmu**

Gazebo kedai Tok Aba tidak biasa tidak seramai biasanya, membuat kedai tersebut tutup lebih cepat. Para Boboiboy bersaudara dan para sahabat mereka beristirahat. Entah kenapa, mereka terlihat jenuh.

"Bosan.." ucap mereka semua dengan lelah.

Taufan dengan posisi terbang di atas hoverboard sambil berbaring, tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia berseru riang.

"Aku punya ide!!" serunya kencang.

Bugh!

"Aduh!" Taufan mengaduh saat dirinya terjatuh menyentuh tanah setelah dilempar dengan sebuah batu oleh Gempa.

Taufan bangun terduduk sambil mengelus kepalanya. Manik safirnya mendelik pada Gempa yang pura-pura tak tahu. Yaya yang merasa Taufan akan marah pada Gempa pun segera menyela.

"Ide apa, Fan?" tanya Yaya. Dia bukan menanyakan keadaan Taufan, begitupun dengan yang lain.

Taufan langsung memasang senyum lima jarinya. Matanya menyipit. "Dari pada kita bosen, kita main game yok?" ajaknya semangat.

"Main game apaan?" tanya Fang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Siapa tahu ada yang nge-chat.

"_Game_..." Taufan menggantungkan ucapannya membuat yang lain menunggu dengan penasaran. Bahkan Halilintar yang curi-curi dengar.

"**Aku Tidak Bisa ****Mendengarmu**" sambung Taufan.

"Hah?!" Mereka semua mendadak cengo.

"Permainan apaan tuh?" tanya Gopal sambil menggaruk kepalanya, heran.

"Permainan zaman _now_," jawab Taufan asal.

Bug!

"Aww! Ish, Kak Hali ngapain mukul aku sih?!" tanya Taufan kesal.

"Mukamu ngeselin," katanya jutek. Taufan cemberut.

"Udah-udah, sekarang lanjutin penjelasanmu," titah Gempa yang memang sudah kesal.

"Ok. Ini tuh permainan kayak tebak kata gitu. Telinganya entar ditutup sama _headphone_ dengan suara musik keras sampai gak bisa denger apa-apa. Nah, nanti bakalan ada kata yang harus ditebak. Satu orang menebak, satu orang memberi _clue_. Gimana?" tanya Taufan dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Semua yang mendengarkan seketika membuat pose berpikir. Lalu, senyum mereka merekah.

**~Bocah Ngapa Ya?~**

Couple 1 : Gempa x Gopal

Kata yang harus di tebak : Gopal

"Nah, Gegem sama Gopal duluan. _Si—jak!_" ucap Taufan.

Gempa : Besar!

Gopal : Besar!

Gempa : Hitam!

Gopal : Hah? Hinata?

Gempa : Hitam! *Mulai gereget*

Gopal : Besar! Hitam? Kerbau?

Gempa *Menggeleng* Suka makan!

Gopal : Gopal? *nunjuk diri sendiri*

Gempa : Yup!

\--

Gopal menatap datar Gempa yang hanya cengengesan.

\--

Couple 2 : Fang dan Blaze

Kata yang harus ditebak : Seumuran

Fang : Kau dan aku!

Blaze : Kau dan aku!

Fang : Teman! Kau dan aku!

Blaze : IU...?

Fang : Teman! Seumuran! *Nyolot*

Blaze : Kau mencintaiku? Foto?*bingung*

Fang : Kau dan Aku!

Blaze : Uh... Kau dan Aku..*mukapolos*

Fang : Seumuran!

Blaze : Aa...! Seumuran!

Akhirnya Blaze bisa menebaknya. Yang lainnya tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Bhaks! Artis Korea IU saja sampai kau sebut! Astaga..." celetuk Solar sambil tertawa.

"Diamlah!" desis Blaze malu.

\--

Couple 3 : Yaya x Halilintar

Kata yang harus ditebak : Presenter

"Kenapa aku harus denganmu?" tanya Yaya malu.

"Entahlah." Halilintar menyaut cuek. Ia memasang headphone, begitu pun Yaya.

"Uh... baiklah, _si—jak_!"

Halilintar : Berita! Satu kata!

Yaya : Apa?

Halilintar : Berita! Satu kata!

Yaya : Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu...

Halilintar : ...

Dan akhirnya semua orang hanya dapat menepuk dahi mereka. Yaya terlalu polos.

\--

Couple 4 : Solar x Taufan

Kata yang harus ditebak : Hot coat

(Taufan dan Solar saling duduk berhadapan)

Taufan : Musim dingin

Solar : Burung mati?

Taufan : Musim dingin! Kau memakainya saat dingin!

Solar : Burung mati? Kenapa kau terus bilang mati?

Taufan : Di dalam _padding_!

Solar : Di dalam _panty_!

Taufan : Di dalam _padding_! Dua kata!

Solar *mulai_tertawa_canggung* di dalam _panty_?*melihat_kebawah* didalam _panty_? Dua kata?

Taufan : *Geretan!* Untuk musim dingin! di dalam padding!

Solar : Aha! _Hot coat_!

Gempa dan yang lainnya belum menghentikan tawanya. Apa lagi Jawaban Solar yang benar-benar tidak diduga. Dan semuanya ambigu.

"Yak! Aku jadi curiga denganmu. Kenapa kau menunduk kebawah?" tanya Fang curiga.

"Hah? Engg bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mendengar itu." Solar terlihat salah tingkah.

Trio Troublemaker mengulas senyum songong. Solar bertiga saling pandang, lalu menoleh pada Solar yang memerah. Solar yang dipandang begitu, merasa risih.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga kenapa ngelihat kayak gitu?"

"Lar..."

"Apa?"

"Lo... itu.. mesum ya?"

"Apa?!"

"Hahahahah."

Dan permainan itu berakhir dengan gaje dan Soalr yang dibuli oleh semua saudara dan sahabatnya. Yaya dan Ying memandang Solar risih.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUE KAGAK MESUM!!! HUAAAAA!"

* * *

**Aloha! Ini cuma special chapter yang mana isinya bener-bener gak bermutu banget. Aslian, kagak lucu ya? Maksa banget.T_T****Terus, ini itu sebagian ada parodi dari variety show Knowing Bros eps 208. Wkwkwkw ngakak gw nontonnya.****Jaa ne, minna-san**

**Love You :)**

***RnR please***


End file.
